Misunderstanding
by furubafan74
Summary: Zukaang, Aanko. AU. Zuko and Aang have a major misunderstanding over a simple phrase.  Foul language, Angst Muffin Aang, and mentions of gay sex.  Don't like, don't read.  No ship/gay bashing.  Oneshot


94. Misunderstanding Variation 4

Fair warning: Foul language

"So, Zuko, how long have you and Aang been dating?"

"What are you talking about, Sokka? We're just friends." Aang froze in the doorway, startled at Zuko's words. Just friends? After spending last night tangled in each other's arms, kissing, caressing, and making love? The only way Zuko could say that they were just friends after that…was if it had meant absolutely nothing to him. "Right, Aang?" Zuko looked at him, his expression clearly telling Aang to go along with it. Aang forced a smile.

"Right." How could he have been so stupid as to believe otherwise? Zuko had never even _implied_ that he cared, much less outright said so. Sokka seemed satisfied with their denials. But Aang still had to sit through the rest of the movie with them. If he left right after Sokka asked about them dating, it would make him suspicious that they were lying. He'd never let it go then. Zuko had saved the seat next to him. Aang sat down reluctantly. He didn't want to sit close enough to Zuko to smell his shampoo, feel his body heat. He wanted to go home, to try to figure out a way to block the previous night out his memory.

Zuko sighed inwardly with relief. Aang had caught on and played along when he said they were just friends. It wasn't that he was _ashamed_ of being with Aang; it was more that he knew Aang's dad was homophobic and abusive. The last thing he wanted was for Aang to be hurt because of him. If they didn't keep the fact they were together secret, the bastard would probably find out somehow. There was a chance he'd find out anyway. Sokka dropped the subject, much to Zuko's relief. Saying that he and Aang were just friends had been one of the biggest lies he'd told his best friend, and by far one of the hardest he'd ever told anyone.

Sitting right next to Aang made concentrating on the movie difficult. Aang's dad was still out of town, which meant when the movie was over they could spend the night together again. Zuko wanted to bury his face in Aang's hair, press kisses down his throat, carry him off to bed and make him scream in pleasure. But they couldn't do that in Sokka's living room. He would just have to resist temptation. He could do that. Hell, when it came to Aang he'd resisted temptation for several years. He'd finally caved last night. Being with Aang was definitely worth the wait.

"Wasn't that an awesome movie, guys?"

"Yeah. Thanks for inviting me over, Sokka. I gotta get home, though." Zuko looked up at Aang in surprise.

"I'll walk you home." Aang looked uncomfortable at his suggestion.

"Isn't your uncle picking you up though?"

"He can pick me up just as easily from your house as from here. Besides, you don't have anyone at home to make sure you get there OK. I'll worry about you." Aang nodded, still looking uncomfortable.

Aang didn't say a word as they walked the three blocks to his house. As soon as they were inside, Zuko bent to kiss him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you." Had he done something wrong? He racked his brain, trying to figure out how he had upset Aang.

"People who are 'just friends' don't kiss each other." Oh. Aang must not have caught on well as Zuko had thought. Shit.

"Aang, I thought you realized-"

"That you just wanted an easy fuck? No, Zuko, I did not realize that." Zuko flinched. "I can see why you thought I did, though. I must have come across so fucking desperate to you." Aang's voice cracked. "Hell, if you hadn't told Sokka we were just friends, I probably never would have figured it out. Then you would have your _easy fuck_ whenever the hell you wanted it-" Zuko grabbed Aang's chin, forced him to look at him. Those beautiful grey eyes of his were bright with unshed tears.

"Aang, I would never treat you like that. Please. You have to believe me. I would never-"

"Fuck you, Zuko. Oh, wait I forgot. I was already _stupid_ enough to do that, wasn't I?" He jerked away from Zuko and ran into his bedroom. Zuko followed him and was about to knock when he realized Aang was crying. He was trying to decide whether to knock or just give him some space when his phone rang.

"Zuko? Where are you? Your uncle just called to see if I knew where you were." Shit. He'd forgotten to tell Uncle he'd planned on spending the night with Aang. Not that that was likely to happen now.

"I'm at Aang's house." He sighed. "I messed up, Sokka. Bad."

"What did you do?"

"I slept with Aang last night. And now he's upset with me because I lied to you about just being friends with him."

"Yeah, I figured you two were lying. How upset is he?"

"I'm not sure if he hates me or himself for sleeping with me."

"That bad? You'd better talk to your uncle. I've had Suki get upset with me before, but never that badly. Why'd you lie to me, anyway?"

"I was trying to keep Aang from getting hurt." He laughed bitterly. "Yeah, that worked out real well. I ended up hurting almost as bad as his dad would have. Maybe even worse, in a way."

"You should tell him that's why you lied. I'm sure he'll understand."

"I doubt it. Sokka, you didn't see his face. You didn't hear what he said. I don't think 'I lied to Sokka to keep your dad from finding out about us so he won't beat you again' is going to fix this."

"That's why you said we were just friends? You were trying to protect me?" Zuko hadn't heard Aang's door open. Aang looked like hell. His eyes were red and puffy, snot was running down his face, and his face was covered in red blotches from crying. He had never looked so adorable to Zuko.

"Yeah. I was trying to keep you from getting hurt. It backfired. I honestly thought you had caught on, that you were playing along." Zuko had completely forgotten about his conversation with Sokka. He took a step towards Aang. "You don't hate me anymore?" Aang smiled weakly at him.

"I don't hate you, Zuko." Zuko pulled him into a hug and began to wipe away the snot and tears with a tissue. As adorable as Aang looked, he was _not _kissing him with snot all over his face.


End file.
